1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird feeder and, more particularly, to a bird feeder having a food selector.
2. Background of the Invention
Commonly available bird feeders can be used with only one type of seed. For example, some bird feeders are used to store and dispense larger seeds (e.g., sunflower seeds, safflower seeds, or a mixed seeds blend), while other bird feeders are designed for smaller seeds (e.g., thistle seeds, finch seeds, and niger seeds).
Few bird feeders are designed to selectively feed one of larger and smaller seeds. These bird feeders are equipped with feeding ports that are externally removable or a swinging selector. A larger feeding port is attached to these bird feeders to allow larger seed size use. The larger feeding port can then be removed externally and replaced with a smaller feeding port to feed smaller seeds. Disadvantages of these conventional bird feeders include frequent loss of the feeding ports by the user. Another disadvantage is that a swinging selector of a conventional bird feeder can be broken off easily.
The present invention is a bird feeder and a method for making the bird feeder. An embodiment of the bird feeder includes a container, a base attached to the container, and a selector that is detachably housed within the base. The selector includes a large opening and a small opening. Preferably, the container includes a cavity configured to store a bird food. Preferably, the base includes a reservoir configured to receive the bird food from the container. Preferably, one of the large opening and the small opening is configured to align with a feeding port on the base to expose the bird food. Preferably, when one of the openings is aligned with the feeding port, the other opening is covered by a perimeter wall of the base. Preferably, the bird feeder further includes a hanging device attached to the container. Preferably, the bird feeder further includes a blind hole on a bottom surface of the base.